In the past it is well known to package a plurality of substantially identically shaped product slices within an enclosure. In handling certain items, such as comestibles like cheese and meat, difficulty has been encountered in separating one slice from another. This problem is particularly acute in fast service restaurants, where sandwiches are produced at a rapid rate making ease of separability of a product, such as cheese, extremely desirable.